Toffee Kisses
by CaptainHiddles
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive finally has some peace and quiet, something that doesn't come often in the Phantomhive mansion. When his peace is interrupted by a over eager Blonde, Ciel had no choice but to get out of his comfort zone to rid himself of Alois Trancy. So much for a peaceful afternoon.


The mansion was oddly quiet. Finny was working in the garden, Bard was doing god knows what in the Kitchen and Mey-rin was nowhere to be found. Ciel was enjoying the peace and quiet with a large book he'd gotten from the impressive Phantomhive library, as he'd taken a break from reading the stories of Edgar Allan Poe since Sebastian insisted they were giving him nightmares, and without the proper amount of sleep he wouldn't be able to fulfill his duties to the queen to his full potential. Ciel was so absorbed in the adventures of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, that he didn't even hear a carriage arrive at his manor.

Sebastian knocked at the door, entering soon after. Ciel looked up from his book, annoyance apparent on his face.

"Young Master, I do apologize for interrupting your reading, but it seems we have a guest."

"A guest? It's not Lizzy is it?"

"I'm afraid not Master."

"If it's not Lizzy, then who is it? I have work to do Sebastian, escort them out of the manor, I'm busy."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy master, since the guest is Alo-" Sebastian was interrupted by none other than the aforementioned Earl Alois Trancy.

"Ciel!~ How rude, you didn't even get out of your chair to greet me?" Ciel was wondering if he'd ever get a day of peace in this mansion.

"Alois, what are you doing here, did Claude come with you?"

Alois scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I actually got Hannah to take me, Claude's not all that pleased about me being here and all.."

"Then why did you bother coming, what is your reason for being here Trancy?" Ciel place his book on the table, looking up at the young Earl.

"I came to see you Ciel, of course, it's been so long, I've missed you terribly."

"It's been a month Alois."

"I know, a whole month. I felt like I was going to die." Alois took a seat on Ciel's desk, much to Ciels displeasure "My mansion is so boring, Claude is being a prat and is all mad at me, and the triplets are bloody useless, the only one who pays any attention to me is that twat Hannah." Alois frowned, kicking off his boots so he could sit cross-legged on top of the desk.

By that point Sebastian had already left to prepare Ciel's and his guest's refreshments for the afternoon "So I thought to myself, I should go to Ciel's manor and get him to pay attention to me." Alois maneuvered himself around on the desk so he was facing Ciel.

"It's hard to not pay attention to you since you're so annoying." Alois poked his tongue out at Ciel in response.

"Don't tease me Ciel, I came all this way for some entertainment!" Alois leaned closer to Ciel "So entertain me." he whispered.

"What!?" Ciel demanded "What do I look like? Go find your entertainment elsewhere, Trancy." Ciel once again opened up his book, blocking his view of the Trancy boy. He couldn't read the text, as he could feel Alois' eyes on him "Stop staring at me Alois! It's creeping me out, why are you still here? Leave already." Alois only moved closer to the boy, a few pages of work fell to the ground as he did so.

Ciel's cheeks were tinted a lovely scarlet, and Alois of course noticed this. It brought a smile to his face. "Do you really want me to leave that badly Ciel?" Alois faked a hurt look "You didn't even miss me a tiny little bit?" Ciel had missed Alois though, maybe not the boy himself but the feeling he brought with him. Time spent with Alois Trancy was surely never dull.

Alois had manged to move fully across the desk now, and was positioned directly in front of Ciel. He could easily lean in and kiss the younger boy if he wanted."If you really want me to leave that badly, all you've gotten do is give me one kiss." Alois lifted a finger to his lips. "Right here". Ciel stared up at the older boy, how had he manged to get across the desk without him noticing? Why didn't he just walk around like a normal person? Wait, he was talking about Alois Trancy, of course he couldn't do things the reasonable way.

He looked into Alois' eyes, the boy was challenging him, did Ciel really want him to leave that badly? "If I do, you'll leave?" Alois nodded, and moved closer to Ciel so that their noses could almost touch.

"So how about it Ciel? Just one kiss and then I'll leave." Ciel didn't know if he was prepared to give up his first kiss in favor of resuming his quiet afternoon alone, especially to Alois Trancy. Ciel had decided, it was only a small kiss, no harm done and he'd get the rest of the afternoon to himself, maybe he'd even make Sebastian prepare him some cake.

Ciel nodded "If it'll get you out of my hair go ahead." Alois eyes lit up, did Ciel Phantomhive really just give me permission to kiss him? He wasted no time leaning in and placing his lips on Ciel's. Ciel didn't realized how soft Alois lips would be, the kiss seemed almost pleasant.

It was over in a moment as Ciel pulled away "Will you leave n-" Ciel's sentence was cut short by the recapture of his lips. Ciel was taken back from Alois bold movements, and shouldn't have been surprised when the blond moved closer and continued to move his lips against Ciels own. Ciel copied Alois' movements much to Alois' enjoyment. Alois pressed his tongue between the seams of Ciel's lips, asking for entrance. The feeling made Ciel gasp, giving Alois the opportunity to push inside. So much for a simple kiss.

Ciel found this new experience rather enjoyable, the boy tasted like toffee (he'd clearly eaten some before arriving at the mansion). Alois slipped off the desk and onto Ciels lap, never once parting from the other's warm lips. Alois let his arms wrap around Ciel's back, pulling their bodies flush together. They broke apart at the sound of knocking. Sebastian soon entered the room, shocked at the position his master was currently in.

Ciel's face turned a violet shade of red, and Alois looked annoyed that his time with Ciel was cut short. Alois slipped out of Ciel's lap, picked up his shoes and skipped around Sebastian.

"I'll be leaving now, thanks for playing with me Ciel. I found today most entertaining. Can't wait to do it again!" The blonde winked at the blue haired boy, and then then walked out of the room with the biggest smile on his face. He'd convinced that prude Ciel to actually kiss him, he'd definitely have to come back again.

* * *

Back in the room, Ciel had collapsed his head on his desk trying to hide his embarrassment from his butler.

"Is this what happens when I leave you alone for such a short time? You do like getting yourself into trouble." Sebastian place the refreshments on his masters desk.

'Shut it." Ciel mumbled, not once looking up from the desk. One thing he did know for sure, he'd surely have to invited Alois Trancy over again.


End file.
